


Missing

by sydandstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydandstars/pseuds/sydandstars
Summary: Idk yet dude





	Missing

Dan lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His clock read 2:57. Why couldn’t he fall asleep? His mind began to wander on the latest school drama. Three weeks in and there’s already gossip. Nothing too interesting, though. Relationships, teachers, fights, the usual, but there was one instance in particular that struck Dan as odd. His best friend since toddlers, Phil, has been gone for almost two weeks, and he’s shown no signs of coming back. This was odd because Phil always carried his phone with him, so he would text Dan first. Dan decided to do something he never would have done before. He had to find Phil.

“Hey, Dan,” Phil said trailing behind Dan, “Wait up!”

“You’ll have to meet me in the treehouse. I have no time to waste!”

Dan climbed up the long ladder of the treehouse, about ten feet. He never had enough time to be tired by the time he got up. They only got an hour a day to see each other outside of school, but every moment apart felt like an eternity. Dan climbed up at sat in the corner of the treehouse. He could hear Phil climbing up the ladder. After a moment, he popped his head in through the opening.

“Hello!” he said as he climbed through the opening. He climbed through and sat across from Dan. This is what they did almost everyday. They talked about how they spent their day every time they were in that house in the sky.

“How was your first day of high school, Dan?” Phil inched closer to Dan, eventually sitting next to him.

“Good. Phil? Can I tell something if you promise not to tell my parents? It might get me kicked out of my own house if they know,” Dan said with a shaky breath. He fiddled with his thumbs awaiting Phil’s response.

“Dan, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?” Phil consoled Dan, putting his arm around his shoulder. Dan took a few minutes to get his thoughts together, and Phil waited in anticipation.

“Phil, I-I think I’m gay, or bi or something. I just know I don’t just like women,” Dan could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Phil looked at Dan with his ocean blue eyes. That was Dan’s favorite part of Phil, his eyes.

“That’s okay. You’re really brave, you know that, Dan? I appreciate you, never forget that.” Phil hugged Dan lovingly. What Dan couldn’t tell Phil was that Dan loved Phil, but Phil wouldn’t ever get to know that. Dan couldn’t bare to tell him. He couldn’t.

~

Dan’s attempt to find Phil last night failed as soon as he thought of it. He could’ve gotten away with it if his parents had been asleep. He had his bag packed and his plan mapped out, but as soon as he went to open the front door, his mom stopped him in his tracks. Now, Dan was walking to school, ready to learn! Not. Dan loathed school. That’s the worst word he could think to describe it. He was bullied everyday for his orientation, there were rumors he murdered Phil? Why would someone kill someone they held so dear? He arrived at his locker and almost got it open when he was pushed against it. It hurt his head, but he was used to it by now.

“Hey, fagaroni,” Alfie said through his teeth. Dan turned around to face him, “Nice clothes. Did Phil get those for you before you killed him?” he snickered. 

“Wow. Your taunts are getting more and more puerile each day,” Dan retorted, glaring Alfie in the eyes. Dan was about the same height as Alfie, so they couldn’t really bother each other.

“Watch your tongue, pansy ass. I have connections.” Alfie shot back, not knowing what puerile meant, but assuming it wasn’t good on his part. Dan ignored him walked to his first and favourite class, English. He sat down in the back just as the bell rang.

"Hello again students! Let’s pick up on what we were doing yesterday. Everyone is writing their short stories, so everyone has to tell the class what their story will be about. Who did we leave off on yesterday?” Dan zoned out and opened the computer his school gave him. Opening the document he left off on yester day, he began to write. The teacher let him write anything and just email it to him, which was good for Dan’s anxiety. It was almost crippling how much he was scared. He replayed every interaction in his head a million times, seeing what he said wrong. With Phil gone, it’s gotten worse. Dan barely has friends. Maybe an acquaintance or a pity friend, but no one like Phil.

After he revised his essay, there was still five minutes left in class. He pulled his phone and put it in the desk so the teacher wouldn’t get suspicious. He opened Instagram and saw a picture of Phil Sophomore year. His hair was slightly lighter than the raven black he remembers from Summer. He assumed it was his brother or someone, so he checked the caption.

^ This is what a pussy looks like lmao. Now his little fuckbuddy can join him in hell xD

Dan filled with rage. It was PJ who posted it, one of Alfie’s goons. He open his DM’s to write him.

_daniel: What the hell is your problem???

Typing…

PJ was suspended so Dan knew he would respond. Just as he started to type, the bell wrang. Dan let out an angry sigh as he slid his phone in his pocket. Grabbing his stuff, he walked out the room and onto his next class. This is all the days were really. He sat through school, only doing well out of fear of rejection from his family, then the weekend came. Nothing much, just the usual: sulking, thinking about Phil, and sleeping. If only there was a way out. If only.


End file.
